Shichinintai Neo
by Shichininja
Summary: The year is 3525. The world is in chaos. Wars are spreading throughout the world. It is the age of mercenaries. We follow the story of the Shichinintai as they try and learn more about their shady employer.
1. Default Chapter

Hey folks, this is Chapter one of my Shichinintai Neo series. I hope you like it.

Shichinintai Neo

The year is 3525. The world lies in ruins from its 6th world war: a chaotic slaughter with no rules and no allies. It was a desperate battle, every-man-for-himself, so to speak. Even with the war at its end, the fighting is far from over. Even in the most civilized of countries, the government has become corrupt and countries are constantly fighting with each other.

Now is age of the soldier of fortune. Mercenaries make up large portions of most armies. Those who can fight well get richer with each war they join. These warriors-for-hire have become so common, that they alone are keeping the world at war. Rich countries can easily buy enough mercenaries to utterly destroy the weaker ones. Weak countries are dying and the rich ones become richer.

There is one name amongst these mercenaries, however, that strikes fear into any countries heart: Shichinintai. The seven members of the band are so skilled at killing, that a country could win a war with only them. No country wants to be on the wrong end of their blade. The Shichinintai are strong enough to keep our worlds civil war going on their own.

They are the elite, the deadliest of mercenaries. They are a seven man army. They are the Shichinintai.

The seven men stood in the ruins of battle. Hours before, it had been a populated city, but now, it was nothing but mounds of rubble and rivers of blood. They were are bizarre group to behold, but few ever lived to tell the tale of their fury in battle. Each one had a different battle style. Each one was more deadly than the last. And with every battle, each one of them honed their techniques even more. They were not far from perfection.

The first was Kyoukotsu. A mighty warrior standing more than 12 feet tall. A product of genetic experimentation, he was the only surviving subject from the Musashi Genetics experiments. The experimentation had left him a powerful giant, it gave him strength that others could only dream of, but it had affected his mind severely, leaving him insane and blood thirsty.

He wore only body armour, which had been specially designed for his massive body. It had been very well engineered and was very durable. He used a mighty axe to crush his opponents. No mortal man could stand up to Kyoukotsu in terms of brute strength.

The second member of the group was Mukotsu. An odd old man, who was becoming senile. He had spent his younger years developing poisonous gases during the world war, and he had mastered them. He had learned to make poisons out of almost anything he could find, and he could do it at the drop of a hat too.

He wore a white lab coat over some minor body armour. On his face, he wore a gas mask, to protect himself from his own poison. His long white hair fell out of the back. He was the perfect silent killer.

The third member was Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu had been a soldier in the 4th world war. He had lost most of his body, but he had been rebuilt. The technology was somewhat outdated, but he was constantly getting it fixed and updated in minor ways. He had only one human arm. His left arm was the marvel of 34th century technology. On his back, he had several powerful laser cannons and other remote controllable weaponry. Over his eyes he had a visor. He had lost his vision in the war, but this allowed him to detect life forms.

He was large and heavy, it was easy to hear him coming, but most of his body was invincible and once he reached you, he would go at you with every weapon imaginable.

The fourth was Suikotsu. He was a doctor who had been captured by an enemy country during the world war. They had used powerful brain washing technology to transform him into a emotionless killing machine, but the experiment had been cut short by an enemy attack, leaving Suikotsu half brainwashed. He had developed a bizarre case of schizophrenia. One half of him was still the kindhearted doctor, but the other was the military-born monster.

He wore a well made suit of body armour. His weapons were laser claws. All he needed to do was wear a high-tech pair of gloves and he could create claw-like laser blades that came from his knuckles. He could control the length and thickness of each blade.

The fifth Shichinintai was Jakotsu. He had developed a weapon called the snake laser. Using a robotic glove, much like Suikotsu's, he could create an orb of pure energy. The orb could stretch and grow with limitless dimensions. What's more is that he could control the movement of the extending orb.

Jakotsu was a cross-dresser and was homosexual. He was very interested by high fashion. After every battle, he would look for cute clothes around the battlefield. Needless to say, he rarely found anything that was both cute and intact, but he never gave up.

The second-in-command of the Shichinintai was Renkotsu. A dark a shady character who disliked most of the other members of his own team, although he didn't show it. He was a pyromaniac. He had mastered fire to the extents of nature. He could summon a flame at will and could create complex webs of fire. He was a tactical genius and he took care of Ginkotsu, giving him upgrades and new weaponry.

Renkotsu was very close to Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu was not only his best friend, but also his greatest achievement. He strongly disliked the leader of the Shichinintai, because of his young age and inexperience.

The leader and final member of the Shichinintai was Bankotsu. A very young man who earned quite a name for himself. He had lost a hand at a young age but it had been replaced robotic one. He had mastered all blades. He could take any blade and use it with more skill than it's creator could ever have dreamed of. His favourite was his Banryuu. He had taken the propellor from a helicopter and sharpened the edges to blades. Using his robotic hand, he could spin the propellor at lightning fast speed.

These seven men had just taken out an entire city in hours. Bankotsu, Mukotsu and Jakotsu were already rummaging through the ruins, looking for anything of value. Renkotsu was fine-tuning Ginkotsu. Kyoukotsu and Suikotsu were amusing themselves by killing any living thing they could find.

Bankotsu walked over to where Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were and dropped several valuable looking items into an already large pile. Renkotsu looked up from Ginkotsu and turned to his boss.

"Boss, why do you think we were asked to destroy this city?" he asked. Bankotsu looked back at Renkotsu and shrugged.

"Maybe it was at war with our employer." he answered. Renkotsu got a bit of a worried look on his face. He responded by saying:

"That would make sense if our employer was a government or a warlord. But our employer is just one man. From what we know, he doesn't own much land, and isn't very important, just rich." Bankotsu shrugged again.

"Who knows. He's got lots of money, maybe he didn't like this city, maybe he wanted to make himself known, maybe he's just crazy." Renkotsu nodded and tried to hide the fact that he was still worried. He turned back to Ginkotsu and finished what he had been doing.

Bankotsu walked back to the mountains of rubble where he had been rummaging before. He started digging through the piles. Jakotsu ran up to him with a bit of a squeal.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu!" he cried, "look at this cute kimono I found! It's still in perfect condition." he held the kimono up against himself, trying to determine whether or not it would fit him, without actually trying it on. Bankotsu grinned and nodded.

"Looks good." he said. Jakotsu erupted into smiles.

"You really think so?" he asked. Bankotsu nodded again. Jakotsu smile grew even wider and he ran off squealing to try the kimono on. Bankotsu's smile faded as he thought about what Renkotsu had said. He _did _find it weird that they would get hired by a single man, and it _was_ weird that one man would want an entire city totalled.

Bankotsu looked around at the ruins of the city. He saw Renkotsu testing Ginkotsu out. He saw Mukotsu experimenting with some household products he had found in the rubble, trying to make a poison. He saw that Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu had stopped the senseless killing and had settled down to drink.

He didn't know what the deal was with the man who had hired them, but he was determined to find out.

A lone man sat in the mansion. He had long, wavy black hair and had blood red eyes. He sat in front of a television set, watching the local news' report on a city that had been destroyed by the Shichinintai. He smiled as he sipped his sake.

"They did as well as I thought they would." he said to himself. "Next I shall have them deal with that damn Hanyou Inuyasha."

His dark smile turned to a laugh as he thought about the insolent bastard who was constantly after him. Inuyasha the Hanyou.

A human that has been given special abilities through genetic mutation is known as a Youkai, which is Japanese for demon. Inuyasha had been given dog-like attributes, like an acute sense of smell and hearing. However he was a Hanyou, a Japanese word describing someone who is half-human and half-demon. The genetic mutation on Inuyasha had never been finished, leaving him as a half-mutant.

The man in the mansion laughed again.

"His time is over."

In the Next Chapter:

Bankotsu and the Shichinintai meet up with their mysterious employer and are given their second mission: To find and kill the Hanyou Inuyasha!


	2. Chapter 2

Shichinintai Neo - Chapter 2

The message came as quite a surprise to the Shichinintai. It had come to them out of nowhere. It was a holographic image of a man in a baboon pelt, the blinding white fur wrapped around his body, and the shrivelled baboon face worn like a mask. They all knew who it was, the cloaked man was their employer. They had only seen him once before, but that had been a holograph as well, they had never seen the man in person.

The Shichinintai had been wandering aimlessly when the message had arrived. The party of mercenaries had left the ruins of the city they had just destroyed. They had stopped on the road at a river. Such as sight as a river was rare in this war-torn world, and a clean river was a blessing to travellers. After all, water provided life, and sure enough, there was a thin forest on either side of the river.

The Shichinintai were resting by the river when then holographic man had immerged from the nearby forest. He approached the group. The first one to notice him was Bankotsu, who was sitting on a rock nearby the forest. A thousand questions began to swarm in Bankotsu's mind as the fur-clad man strode toward him. He tried to decide on which one to ask, but by the time the man had reached him, all he could think of was:

"It's you!"

"You have done well. I am most impressed." Came the voice from under the cloak.

"Why did you ask us to destroy that city?" demanded Bankotsu.

"To test your strength, ability and loyalty." laughed the man, "I just wanted to see how strong you are before I give you any real tasks."

Renkotsu, standing nearby and hearing this, stepped towards the holographic image and asked:

"What will you have us do next?"

The man in the baboon pelt laughed and replied: "I need your protection from my enemies."

"Enemies?" demanded Bankotsu, "How many enemies?"

"Several." responded the man dryly, "My main concern is the Hanyou: Inuyasha."

"A single Hanyou?" scoffed Bankotsu, "The seven of us are known for demolishing the armies of entire nations, and you want us to kill a single Hanyou?

The man frowned. "He is no mere Hanyou." he growled, "Do not be foolish enough as to underestimate him."

"Is he really that strong?" inquired Renkotsu, a little nervously.

The man in the cloak nodded. "And he is not alone. He has many friends."

"Can you tell us about them?" requested Renkotsu, who seemed to becoming more and more uneasy with each thing the holograph said.

"Absolutely." replied the man, "The leader, the Hanyou Inuyasha, is a ferocious warrior who was infused with the DNA of a canine, giving him a strong sense of smell and hearing. He wields a blade that is able to cut through time and space itself and create a deadly burst of energy. With that blade, he can take out entire armies with one swing. He is the product of an incomplete experiment, he was to be the most powerful soldier ever conceived, but the project fell through, leaving him half as powerful as an unstoppable monster. "

"His woman, named Kagome, is also quite formidable. She is an ex-bioengineer. She studied DNA for several years, and developed a weapon capable of deteriorating and living beings DNA on contact, rendering cells useless. The weapon takes the form of a longbow."

"Accompanying them is a monk named Miroku. He is an ex-astrologist who developed a compact vacuum that can suck in almost anything. The device became fused into his hand in a lab accident He has the ability to deactivate the vacuum and reactivate it at anytime. Luckily for us, the device is a tad unstable and threatens to destroy him soon."

"Another member of Inuyasha's twisted crew is the Youkai exterminator: Sango. She used to work for an organization that hunted Youkai who had become a threat to humanity. She worked with Kagome in a bioengineering lab at that time, and created several bio-weapons from the remains of the Youkai she hunted."

"The final two in Inuyasha's team are Youkai themselves. The first, Shippo is a young boy who was infused with the DNA of a fox. Whilst living in a laboratory, he learned to handle holographic equipment, and now uses holographs to create illusions. The second is a beast known as Kirara, a domestic cat whose DNA was altered to make it able to transform into an enormous, ferocious beast."

Renkotsu had now become extremely unnerved. He took a swig from his gourd, which was filled with some unknown, but evidently very strong, liquor. The holographic man laughed.

"Calm yourself Renkotsu. I'm quite sure that if you all work together, you can defeat these nuisances." assured the man.

Renkotsu took another long drink from the gourd. Then, looked back up at the man.

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out. Where can we find these people?"

The man grinned. "Do not worry about finding them. They are searching for me. Your task is simply to await them at Mt. Hakurei and kill them when they "

Renkotsu frowned. "I've heard about that place. I heard that during the war, it was used as a stronghold against armies of Youkai, because the owners of the property had shielded the entire mountain with a force-field.

"Yes, all of that is true. You are well educated my friend." confirmed the man.

"Why on earth would you need us to defend a place that your enemies cannot possibly invade?" inquired Renkotsu.

"Defend? I never asked you to defend the mountain. I simply meant to say that they will come to the mountain in search of me and at that time you will eliminate them. Use the mountain to your advantage."

Renkotsu seemed relatively satisfied with the answer. He took a final swig from his gourd, then returned it to his pack, and turned back towards the holographic man. He seemed to have calmed his nerves.

"Now," began the cloaked man, "I have with me one of my Saimyoshou. It will guide you to the mountain." The man was pointing to a robotic bee sitting in a nearby tree. "I'll contact you again once you reach the force-field barrier."

As he finished his sentence, the holograph became blurry and began to fade.

"Wait!" blurted Bankotsu. He ran up to the holographic image.

"What is it?" demanded the man.

"Will you at least tell us your name?" begged Bankotsu.

The man sighed, as though he had already been asked the same question several times that day. Which he probably had.

"You can call me Naraku." He replied before disappearing completely.

Bankotsu stood and stared at the spot where the holograph had just been. After a minute he turned around and looked to Renkotsu.

"What do you think boss?" asked Renkotsu. Bankotsu frowned, and looked up at the robot insect that Naraku had mentioned. The bee cocked its head and it's wings flapped rapidly for a second. Bankotsu turned back to his teammate.

"I don't think we have much choice." he replied. At this point the rest of the Shichinintai had left the river and had come to surround their leader.

Jakotsu came up and wrapped himself around Bankotsu's arm. Bankotsu looked down at his closest friend and saw his worried expression. Bankotsu smiled to reassure Jakotsu, then directed his attention to the rest of his crew.

"Alright everyone, we have our orders, let's move out!" he yelled out. The rest of his crew let up a cheer and, grabbing their equipment, they left the riverbank.

Naraku sat in his large cavernous mansion and sipped his sake. Through the eyes of his Saimyoshou he kept track of the progress of his hired assassins. He smiled.

A silhouette appeared at his door. It stared down at him, as he sat laughing. It spoke to him in a woman's voice:

"I've sent Kohaku. He should reach them in an hour, they're almost here." Hearing this, his dark smirk grew into an evil grin.

"Thank you, Kagura." He said.

"Are you sure we can trust them." asked Kagura.

"Who?"

"Any of them," she replied in a worried tone, "Kohaku or the Shichinintai."

"Of course, Kagura." he assured her, "Kohaku is my slave, and all that Bankotsu and his rag-tag team of warriors want is money, and I have money."

Kagura said nothing, she simply walked away.

Naraku laughed as she walked away. He set down his sake and from his pocket, withdrew a deck of cards. He began to shuffle them.

"Who shall I dispose of first?" he asked himself. He stopped shuffling and drew the top card from the deck. He flipped in over and inspected it slowly. He laughed. "Then it's settled...you're first, Koga."


End file.
